Simplify the following expression: ${1+4(2r-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {4(}\gray{2r-2}{)} $ $ 1 + {8r-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 8r + {1 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 8r {-7}$ The simplified expression is $8r-7$